Barium hexaferrite, which is represented by the formula BaFe.sub.12 O.sub.19, is a hard magnetic material whose preparation and properties is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,852; the disclosure of this United States patent is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
It is an object of this invention to provide an economical process for the preparation of ultra-fine barium hexaferrite particles.